


Nightmare

by SakumiYukime



Series: Klangst Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Klangst Week 2018, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Protective Keith (Voltron), Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Song fic, fear/anger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumiYukime/pseuds/SakumiYukime
Summary: The red and blue paladins are on a mission, crossing the hallways of a galra base to regroup with their team.But something doesn't go as planned, and Keith is ready to let go of everything to protect his teammate.





	Nightmare

They’re coming. Keith can feel their footsteps right behind him, creeping from the corner. He looks up, his purple eyes meeting the blue ones almost instantly, just to be gifted by a small smile from the other paladin.

Keith can’t feel safe, not when he can almost feel them right behind him, tapping his shoulder with their cold hands, claws trailing the pale skin of his neck. He turns around just to see the hallway completely empty. Again.

“Keith? Is everything ok?” Lance asks, clearly noticing the state he is in. There isn’t a single creature in sight, they’re alone. Yet his breathing gets faster, just like his heartbeat. He wonders as he looks at those blue eyes if he is losing his mind.

He might be.

The red paladin isn’t sure how to answer Lance asked him, and for a moment, he doesn’t. He stares at the brown haired teen right in front of him, hoping he could understand everything he wants to tell him, just by staring at his eyes. But he doesn’t.

“Come on, we have to keep moving.” The blue paladin grabs his arm, dragging Keith out of his trance.

“No, wait! Something doesn’t feel right!” Purple eyes look behind his back one more time, but there’s nothing there.

“What’s going on?” The impatience in Lance's tone is visible.

“It’s just… something seems wrong…”

The other paladin raises an eyebrow, eyeing him curiously, but he doesn’t say a word, clearly waiting for him to elaborate.

Keith sighs, “I think... We’re being followed. I keep hearing steps behind us.” Lance looks at him unimpressed.

“We’re in a galra base, buddy. Of course you keep hearing steps!” He raises his arms, but thankfully not his voice, “Those steps are the patrols, and if we don’t want to get caught, I suggest we hurry up.”

Keith finds himself pouting, but he doesn’t argue back.

Lance is right, he is overthinking. Just the patrols. It’s just the patrols.

They keep moving, making their way to the meeting point where they’ll regroup with the others.

Keith tries to keep himself collected, his heartbeat steady, but he can’t shake off the feeling that something isn’t right.

And it isn’t.

He is more than aware of that when a figure appears in front of them. Twice their size, dressed in black and purple rags. Their eyes seem fogged and lost beyond reason.

Keith finds himself frozen still, staring intensely at the prisoner in his camp of vision. The way he moves, the way he dashes, immediately aiming at the blue paladin, triggers something in him.

His body moves on his own, not even allowing him a thought on the matter. Keith can pinpoint the exact moment Lance realizes what his happening - How he freezes in fear, looking at the prisoner's dead eyes. He can smell the bloodlust in the air.

Lance sees death come for him, but Keith is faster, bayard impaling the alien without a second thought.

He finds himself gazing at the piercing blue eyes, the fear so evident in them. He looks away, removing his sword, allowing the prisoner falls to the floor, body limp, their blood dirtying the floor around them.

Lance doesn’t stand up. He remains on the floor, observing in shock as the liquid flows out of the creature in front of him.

Keith can’t gaze away from him, either. He can’t stop staring at the alien, as the life flows out of him.

It hits him then. What he has done.

His vision gets blurry, his skin grows colder. And he knows it is a dream.

It has to be a dream, but when he sees the blood of the creature painting his hands, he knows it’s real - He knows it’s a nightmare.

A nightmare he wants to wake up from because whoever did that, is not him.

His mind hurts, screams, begs him to withdraw. Keith is just so scared.

There is a voice, too loud, screaming at him, “What have you done?”

It’s not a question.

“You didn’t have to kill him. He-” The fear gave place to hatred and anger. Keith looks at him, wondering when had protecting Lance become something so important to him. Wondering why he couldn’t even stand the thought of seeing him get hurt, the more killed.

And, on that moment, he can’t bring himself to regret what he did. A faceless warrior falls, Keith will never know in which side of the war he was. If he would've realized what he was doing. If he would have helped them.

Lance's blue eyes burn, “You’re just like them…” His words taste like venom. Keith knows who he is comparing him to, “You’re a monster!”

He can’t bring himself to look at him. So, he stays there, wishing he could just wake up, wishing someone would save him from what he is becoming - wishing someone would save him from himself.

He looks away, not even bothering to argue with the blue paladin. After all, he knows,

_Lance isn’t wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Nightmare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKx6v6GJKJY&list=PLvI3VZ7YUX7AAqRe7naculMo6l9WPXOaF), from Set it Off


End file.
